The Gilderoy's terribeul vengeance
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Gilderoy, le seul personnage qui n'est jamais exploité dans les fics, revient pour votre plus grand bonheur, ou du moins ma plus grande hilarité... Il a décidé de se venger, et rien ne pourra l'arrêter! R&R plize!
1. Où Gilderoy fait des projets

Titre : The Gilderoy's terribeul vengeance

Auteur : Pretresse schtroumphique

Disclaimer : I own nothing comme diraient nos amis anglophones (enfin je crois ^^), pour mon plus grand désespoir !

Note : cette fic est inspirée d'un commentaire d'une revieweuse de la fic (merci à toi, Lizzie) que j'ai coécritée avec Lou ( ), qui nous demandait si on n'avait pas envie d'écrire une fic sur Lockahrt. C'est chose faite…

Re-note : fic dédicacée à Guillaume l'innommable innommé, aka l'Homme-Qui-Etait-Sobre-Comme-Du-Jus-D'Orange, paske c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'idée centrale de cette fic, et que c'est un joyeux compagnon de mes aventures msn-iennes.

**(1) – Où Gilderoy fait des projets**

Gilderoy ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis le deuxième. 

Il s'arrêta là, puisque forcément, il n'avait pas de troisième œil, ce que lui avait longuement rabâché, d'un air réprobateur, son professeur de divination lorsque lui-même avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, sans rire, un troisième œil n'aurait rien apporté de plus à son physique déjà fort avantageux. 

En plus, où l'aurait-il mis ? 

Coupant court à ces réflexions matinales, pour tout dire quasiment les seules qu'il se faisait de la journée, Gilderoy repoussa sa couverture décorée aux couleurs de son équipe de curling favorite, les Gratouilleurs de Marcheblanks, et se mis sur son séant.

Il s'étira dans tous les sens pendant ses dix minutes réglementaires. Il s'astreignait à ce sport chaque matin, et ce depuis qu'il avait lu dans un mensuel hautement spirituel, Magique et Joli, que s'étirer faisait perdre des calories. Se faisant, Gigi se dit donc avec raison, que la perfection demande des attentions du quotidien.

Quand enfin il se fut habillé puis douché (si si, dans cet ordre), il descendit dans la cuisine de sa petite maisonnette, pourvue d'une chevillette qui cherrait à merveille, dès lors que l'on tirait la bobinette avec un entrain suffisant. Malheureusement, personne ne tirait jamais la bobinette de la maisonnette de Gigi. Depuis son séjour à Ste-Mangouste pour soigner son amnésie provoquée, il n'avait plus aucun visiteur. 

Gigi en était très peiné, et vouait une haine farouche à Rita Skeeter, qui avait révélé dans un article haut-en-couleur, que tous les exploits qu'il avait narrés dans ses best-sellers étaient en fait l'œuvre d'anonymes crasseux. En plus, elle avait osé utiliser, pour accompagner ses propos, une photo de lui en train de comater sur son lit d'hôpital sur laquelle la transcendante beauté de son visage était quelque peu gâché par un teint cireux. Qu'importe, sa vengeance serait terrible.

L'amnésie dont avait temporairement souffert Gilderoy avait été guérie au moyen d'un traitement à base de guano, ma foi fort efficace. Tout aurait donc été pour le mieux sans cet article de Skeeter, et Gigi s'était promis de faire un jour payé à cette saleté le prix de sa disgrâce, même s'il avait pour le moment remis ces projets à plus tard, ladite saleté étant introuvable. Ah ! Elle se cachait sans doute des effets de sa colère quasi-divine !

Le seul point positif dans cette affaire, c'était qu'il n'était plus obligé de sourire exhaustivement à tout bout de champ, ce qui avait fait le plus grand bien à ses zygomatiques, qui lui faisaient presque comme des bajoues de hamster à force de les avoir stimulés. 

En attendant, Gilderoy était bien seul. Sa seule compagnie était celle de Chicaca, sa chauve-souris domestique, qui lui fournissait quotidiennement le guano nécessaire à son traitement. Chicaca était une brave chauve-souris, très affectueuse, mais elle ne remplacerait jamais les cris hystériques de fans en délire, et la haute considération de toutes les ménagères sorcières, que lui avait à jamais fait perdre cette maudite Skeeter.

Gilderoy était d'humeur fort joyeuse cependant. Depuis sa sortie de Ste-Mangouste, il passait ses journées à se demander à quoi passer ses journées. L'activité est prenante, certes, mais Gilderoy s'en lassait un peu. Or, hier, il avait découvert un prospectus fort alléchant dans sa boîte aux lettres, d'ordinaire totalement vide. Celui annonçait un grand tournoi de base-ball avec des pingouins, jeu auquel Gilderoy avait toujours rêvé de s'adonner.

Gilderoy était bien content, il avait décidé de se rendre à ce tournoi de base-ball pingouintesque. Sait-on jamais, peut-être cela lui permettrait-il d'extérioriser sa haine envers Skeeter… Mouimoui, il n'avait qu'à se figurer que les pingouins dans lesquels il allait taper étaient des clones de cette maudite journaliste…

D'ailleurs, " journaliste " ! Pfff ! Elle ne méritait pas du tout ce titre. Dans l'esprit de Gilderoy, une journaliste était une jeune femme très attrayante, qui lui posait des questions pas trop compliquées, de genre quel était le secret de sa beauté naturelle, et qui vénérait son divin sourire presque autant que lui-même. Certes non, Skeeter n'était pas une journaliste. 

Et quand il l'a retrouverait, elle allait payer.

En attendant que l'après-midi arrive, Gilderoy décida de se lancer dans une tâche des plus ardues : il voulait retrouver Mimuye, une araignée toute mimi qu'il avait entr'apperçut un soir en levant les yeux au plafond pour regarder les étoiles. Cette fois-là, il avait été fort déçu en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas observer les étoiles à l'intérieur de sa maison, mais il avait ainsi découvert Mimuye. Malheureusement, probablement terrassé par sa beauté absolument transcendantale, Mimuye avait fui dès que notre Gilderoy avait tenté d'engager la conversation.

Gilderoy partit donc, en attendant de pouvoir se rendre au tournoi, à la recherche de Mimuye la ptite naraignée…

A suivre…


	2. Où Gilderoy philosophe

Titre : The Gilderoy's terribeul vengeance

Auteur : Pretresse schtroumphique

Note : Je sais que ce chapitre ne sert à rien, mais bon, la fic en elle-même est un peu comme ça aussi lol.

¤¤¤

**RAR** (oui, j'ai réussi à avoir des reviews pour CA, alors encore merci ! à mes reviewers !)

Sushi-powa : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Gigi lol, il est siiiii chou ! Euh, la suite n'a pas été vitt-vitt, mais la voilà quand même !

Myhahou : Lol merci, je pensais être la seule à rire de mon humour déplorable. Ca me remonte hautement le moral. Oui je connais Georgia lol, et j'aime beaucoup (quoique le tout dernier m'ai un peu déçue), mais je n'oserais jamais me comparer à Louise Rennison !

Steedandpeel : Ouaouh, tout ça comme compliments ? Merci lol ! Mais pourquoi un perso tout terrain ? En tout cas, pour ce qui est de maintenir le cap, je fais de mon mieux, en espérant que ça marche !

Melysandre : My dear Ouinkeuse, effectivement, Amélie est bien appelée Mélimélo par Mr Collignon dans le film. Quant à toutes les hypothèses que vous énoncez pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Gigi, j'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer qu'aucune n'est exacte. Ou du moins je n'en sais rien, cette fic partant de tous les côtés sans que je sache où je vais. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour la suite !

Wolwie Girl : Huga à toi ! Je ne prendrais certes pas ces reviews pour du harcèlement. Ou alors j'aime le harcèlement, ce qui n'est pas exclu non plus !

MaryAnnett : Loin de moi l'idée de te faire mourir, ô Désaxée de mon cœur. Moi aussi je t'aimeuh !

Guilderinette : Boh, tu as bien le droit d'aimer Gigi, je le trouve très marrant aussi . Et puis je serais mal placée pour dire que tu es bizarre, vu toutes les choses étranges que produit mon cerveau. En tout cas, merci de ton review !

Mad-eye-amarad : Lol, merci ! C'est vrai que la plupart des fics traitent des mêmes personnages, mais c'est un peu normal aussi . Pour ce qui est de la question de comment Chicaca fait sont guano, c'est une question que je ne puis traiter ici, pour des raisons de confidentialité extrême. Top secret en clair. Mwahahahaha !!

Mystina : lol ben merci, mais soyons réalistes, Gigi est assez dans le vrai en décrivant les journalistes comme ça. Comment ? Moi partiale ? Noooooon. Lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite en tout cas !

Ptite Elfe : Lol, c'est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer Gigi. Il y a tellement d'autres persos à vénérer… pense à Lucius et bave . En tout cas, merci pour le review !

Lin Angel : Merci merciiiiii ! Oui, c'est vrai que même si je délire, je veille à rester compréhensible lol. Du moins j'essaie !

¤¤¤

-

**(2) – Où Gigi philosophe (attention danger !)**

_La vie est dure, le destin s'en écarte, personne ne joue avec les mêmes cartes._

Hum.

Certes.

Gigi éteignit sa radio et décida de philosopher quelque peu avant de partie à la recherche de Mimuye.

D'abord « la vie est dure ».

Bon.

A-t-on jamais vu personne plus débile que ce chanteur ? se dit fort puissamment Gigi. La vie ne peut pas être dure puisque la vie n'est pas… euh… touchable ? Enfin, on ne peut pas la toucher. C'est fort évident. Donc si on ne peut pas la toucher, comment pourrait-elle être dure. Ou même molle. Ou même mi-molle, mi-dure.

Par exemple, de la gélatine. Ce chanteur aurait pu dire, « la gélatine est mi-molle, mi-dure ». Parce que la gélatine peut être touchée. D'ailleurs, Gigi avait un jour mis par accident ses doigts dans un bol de gélatine et… euh. Bon, en fait, la gélatine peut être touchée, mais il vaut mieux ne pas la toucher. Donc pour résumer, ce chanteur ne pouvait pas dire 'la vie est dure' sans révéler au monde entier sa bétise profonde.

D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas une chanteuse ?

Le destin s'en écarte. Là encore, ce chanteur. Enfin chanteuse. Enfin voilà quoi. Aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Parce que « s'en écarte » franchement. « S'en écarte » ! Pfuit ! Nan mais franchement. FRANCHEMENT !

Et pour finir, « personne ne joue avec les mêmes cartes ». Gigi était outré, et atterré. Outré que quelqu'un puisse devenir célèbre en énonçant une vérité aussi simple, alors que lui ne l'était devenu qu'après maints et maints efforts, et que depuis il avait tout perdu à cause de. Enfin bref. Et atterré parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de devenir chanteur pour recouvrer sa popularité disparue.

Estimant qu'il avait assez fait travailler ses neurones pour le moment, Gigi, homme fort organisé, ouvrit d'un geste décidé le tiroir central du buffet qui composait tout le mobilier de son salon. Salon où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Mobilier qu'il aimait beaucoup. Tiroir où il savait assurément que se trouvait une tapette à rat, outil fortement conseillé dans la chasse à l'araignée, surtout quand on veut se faire de ladite araignée un copain. Ou une copine. Enfin bref. Bref on a dit !

Mais le tiroir une fois ouvert, ô rage, ô désespoir, il n'y avait point de tapette.

Gigi était un homme organisé, mais pas trop quand même. Et sa logique interne avait des limites… et bien, assez limitées pour tout dire, et pour cette raison, il ne pensa pas à chercher la tapette à rat dans un endroit plus approprié qu'un buffet en chêne massif planté au beau milieu d'un salon (oui, oui, j'ai bien dit au beau milieu. C'est-à-dire en plein milieu, parce que Gigi aimait autant l'arrière de son buffet que le devant, peut-être même plus. Il avait essayé de mettre le devant face au mur pour pouvoir contempler aisément le si beau derrière, mais l'affaire ne s'était pas révélée extrêmement pratique. Donc, et c'est là où nous voulons en venir –enfin, surtout moi, vous, vous voulez aller venir là où vous voulez – le buffet avait été disposé au milieu du salon, et le souci esthétique de Gigi fut ainsi résolu.) ß Si vous n'avez pas compris cette parenthèse, relisez-la avec soin, elle n'est d'absolument aucun intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire.

Donc. Gigi décida d'abandonner l'idée de la tapette, faute de tapette justement (et non faute de tape). Il se dirigea donc d'un air triomphal et magistral (enfin, pas trop quand même), vers le haut-lieu de sa demeure, autrement dit : la cuisine.

Avisant un citron qui commençait de rancir sur le plan de travail de cette merveilleuse cuisine, il crut se rappeler que justement les araignées étaient fort friandes de citron.

Ceci est une évidence, soit dit en passant, étant donné que tout être vivant qui se respecte raffole du citron.

Sinon ce n'est pas un être vivant.

C'est un être non-vivant.

Plus communément nommé « être normal ».

Bref, je m'égare, mais ça n'est pas nouveau. L'auteur trouve qu'elle a un peu trop tendance à s'incruster dans ce récit, elle se prie donc de bien vouloir rester à sa place, autrement dit, derrière son écran et devant son clavier. Merci.

Gigi partit donc, son citron à la main, vers le premier étage de sa superbe, mais ô combien vide, demeure. Mais à l'instant même où il posait son pied sur le tapis de son escalator personnel, un son strident le fit sursauter.

A ce moment de l'histoire plusieurs problèmes se posent.

Tout d'abord, oui, Gigi notre ami possède un escalator pur style métro parisien.

Moldu.

Parce qu'il fut un temps où Gigi était très riche, et où sa personnalité fantasque cherchait de quoi rendre sa demeure aussi originale que son propriétaire. Et en ces temps heureux, ledit Gigi rencontra Molly Weasley, grande admiratrice de sa personne, dont le mari avait la très fâcheuse manie de ne plus l'entreprendre que d'inventions moldues, ce qui freinait (et c'est très compréhensible) sa libido. Molly demanda donc conseil à Gigi qu'elle avait sous la main, parce Gigi est très petit, ce qu'il fait que quand Molly lève un peu la main, elle a Gigi sous la main. Bref, elle lui demanda conseil donc, à propos de ce léger souci qu'elle avait avec son mari. Gigi, fort serviable comme à son habitude, lui recommanda d'acheter son nouveau livre 'Comment rester désirable et attirant', après que Mme Weasley lui ai décrit certaines des inventions pour lesquelles son mari se passionnait.

C'est ainsi que Gigi entendit pour la première fois parler des escarpators.

Ce nom le ravi d'aise et de bien-être, et dès le lendemain, il entrepris d'en acquérir un. Ce qui fut fait, et tomba d'ailleurs à pic puisque en cette époque, Gigi avait un léger problème d'escaliers. Il avait en effet confondu bêtement le sort d'_acidus sulfuricus _qui permet de détruire absolument tout et le sort de _ciricus aumièlus dabeillus_, utilisé pour donner belle allure à toutes les boiseries. Bref, par ce malheureux truchement du hasard, Gigi n'avait plus d'escalier, et ainsi l'escalator (puisque c'était son vrai nom) fut le bienvenu.

C'est là où nous voulions en venir.

Le second problème qui se posait à Gigi était d'identifier ce son strident. L'auteur vous épargnera ici un suspens insoutenable en vous révélant qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Seulement Gigi, tout isolé qu'il était, personne ne lui ayant plus rendu visite depuis une semaine, avait oublié quel était ce son (oui, ces bêtes là ont une mémoire sur le très court terme uniquement). Il mit donc quelques minutes à localiser l'origine du son, et quand il arriva enfin à ouvrir la porte, il n'y avait plus personne.

Gigi venait de manquer ce qui aurait pu être un moment important de sa vie, mais hélas, il ne le savait pas.

Il referma donc la porte, et avisa le citron qu'il tenait dans sa mimine. Sa mémoire à très court terme lui joua alors un des ces vilains tours desquels elle était coutumière, et il ne se souvint plus de ce pourquoi il avait un citron dans la main. Si Gigi avait fait des études de médicomagie, il aurait su qu'il était victime d'un effet résiduel du sortilège d'Amnésie qui l'avait frappé. Mais il ne le savait pas.

Il retourna donc dans sa cuisine, afin de reposer le citron sur une assiette, et ce faisant, s'aperçut que l'horloge de la pièce indiquait 12h45. Gigi décida donc de passer à table.

-

¤¤¤

Youhou ! Deuxième chapitre fini ! Je sais qu'on ne va nulle part et qu'il ne se passe rien, mais cette fic n'est pas censée mener quelque part, après tout .

Prochain chapitre (moins long à venir, promis) : Gigi se prépare à manger. Et Gigi mange.

Voilà, pour m'encourager, si vous estimez qu'une œuvre aussi désespérante doit être poursuivie, essayez de me reviewer !


End file.
